A Broken Family Picture
by AllYourStudentXTeacherStory's
Summary: Sasuke a man who sleeps with other woman and works constantly and saves no time for his wife or 2 kids Sakura Sasuke's wife who is working at a office and is an alcoholic Lets just say it all goes down hill from there
1. Chapter 1

** A Broken Family Picture ch1**

It was a normal morning for Sakura. She sat up to look to the side of her to see a missing figure in the bed.

_'Typical' _Sakura thought to herself feeling hurt yet angry.

Sakura went into the bathroom to shower and did her normal routines. Every morning seem to be the same her waking up alone hurt and angry doing her routines while trying not to cry and as usual she would hide herself in her closet for a bit to drink the first gulp of alcohol. She knew her limit in the morning because she did after all have to drive her kids to school. She got out of her room to be greeted by her son who looked almost like his damn father and he was 15 turning 16 in a month.

"Mom were going to be late for school," the kid complained.

She shrugged "Okay hurry up and get your brother into the car with you" She stated while walking forward to her purse and into the garage, walking like she was in a daze and trying to escape from this hell of a life.

The mother and her 2 kids left the mansion to start the day.

"Bye! Be careful!" Sakura yelled out admiring her 2 kids walking into the school building. The other kid was turning 13 and this was the start of his grade 6 classes while the oldest was in grade 10.

After her kids entered the building Sakura started to drive back to the mansion to clean the kitchen and then be on her way to work.

The pink haired woman entered the large Kitchen to start cleaning up a bit. After awhile she heard the door open and slam. She didn't need to run to go see whom it was she already knew.

Sasuke walked into the door with to chicks around his arms and a group of men with him ignoring the pink hair girl who was furious to their actions in the kitchen. They were Frickn turning it back to an upside down state rampaging for food and beer and anything ales they could find. Then one of the girls action shocked Sakura she planted a kiss on her husband and he didn't care to do anything. This action made Sakura angry she was already was feeling hurt from the beginning of the day she didn't need this.

"Sasuke" Sakura stated his name out angry to signal him to come over here and talk to her.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked annoyed by his wife making him leave from his party guess.

"You just let that girl Frickn kissed you in front of me!" Sakura yelled at him ready to slap him but reframe herself.

"Ha-ha gees Sakura don't worry she's only a work friend" Sasuke gave her a smirk.

'Yeah a work friend that you most likely fuck every once in awhile' the pink haired girl thought to her self frustrated. Sakura gave out an anger shrug "You know I'm going to work see you later"

"Where's my fuckn good bye kiss woman!" Sasuke yelled out at her while Sakura slammed the door. Sasuke then walked back to his party guess, not caring.

Sakura opened the door to her red Mazda and pressed the gas to leave the mansion as fast as she could while crying. After awhile of driving she drove into a parking lot to not her work place but a bar. Sakura entered the bar asking for her usual. She was friend with the owner of the bar so they never dared to cut her off even when they should of after her drink those they lost count on. She drank to get away from the pain she would drink till the old good times came back but the only thing she got to was the end of the bottle.

"Sakura shouldn't you be going to pick up your kids?" Kiba the bar tender looked at her with a worried look.

"Oh fuck" she yelled out looking at her cell phone for the time but was too drunk to see anything and collapsed and was now sleeping. Kiba gave a long sigh and grabbed her cell phone to look for Ino's number.

"Yeah Ino?" Kiba asked.

"Oh hey Kiba what's up?" Ino asked in her normal cheery voice.

"Can you pick up Chokichi and Makoto?" Kiba asked.

"She's drunk isn't she" Ino's emotion suddenly changed to a bitter sadness already knowing what her best friend with the pink hair was doing.

"Yeah Sasuke must have had sex or something" Kiba told her his theory while picking up the last cup Sakura drank.

"Maybe they should spend the night with me" Ino suggested willingly.

Kiba sigh in disappointment "You know how she would feel about that"

"Okay well I'll drop them off at her mansion" Ino and Kiba then said there good byes.

"So Chokichi how was your day?" Ino asked Sakura's older son.

"Hn."

'So much like his father ', Ino thought to her self with a tint of happiness.

"How about you Makoto?" Ino asked the younger boy.

"It was okay the teacher was nice. Where is my mom?" Makoto asked.

"Oh she was really busy at work" Ino explained nervously.

Chokichi didn't need to ask where she was. Never once has his mom skipped out on picking them up on there first day of school. The oldest son then turned his I pod up loud enough so he couldn't hear the conversation anymore.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Maybe A start?

**A Broken Family picture ch 2**

Once Sakura was free to leave the bar finally being able to drive she got home to her kids who were doing their homework on the table in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen.

"Did your father feed you guys?" Sakura questioned them in a moody way.

"Nope" Chokichi said aloof.

"Well did you at least feed yourselves?" Sakura asked even more stressed. Sakura then got no reply.

"What the hell. Come on seriously you guys didn't feed your selves" Sakura yelled at them while picking up the phone ordering a pizza for her lazy kids.

Makoto then got up from his seat and attempted to leave the kitchen but stopped when he heard his mom ask

"Is your father home?" Sakura leaned against the kitchen counter.

"H-he just left" Makoto quietly replied Chokichi notice the fear in his little brother.

"Okay hun I'll call you when the pizza gets here" Sakura told her little boy more calmly as he walked off to his room.

"Mom I was wondering if my curfew could be at 12:00 instead at 11:30" Chokichi asked hoping she would say yes.

"Absolutely not!" Sakura was now furious at her son's question " You may be almost turning 16 but there is no way in hell I'm letting you stay out that long!" Sakura explained.

"What the hell mom why can't I?" The teen questioned.

"Because you'll just come home drunk and drugged up!" Sakura now had glossy eyes.

"You mean like you?" Chokichi yelled back at her.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You don't know a damn thing!" Sakura screamed even louder not carrying if the whole world could hear.

"Your right I Fuckn don't" The boy teen then got up and started to walk away.

"Well sometimes I don't want to be your mom! " Sakura yelled out now walking to the door with the pizza guy standing there.

"Thank you here's your tip" she took the pizza and faked smile.

* * *

Sasuke got home from his work it was now at least 3 am when he entered his mansion he then walked into the Kitchen and the dinning room to see two pizza's that were left open and barely even touch. He then left the room to walk upstairs to his room.

Sasuke went into his room to see a woman with long pink hair laying on the bed with dried tears that were seeable on her face with a family picture of him and her and their two kids when everything was happy. He then grabbed the picture to look at it. Sasuke glared at the picture but as he notice everyone's smile his face expression soften up a bit. Maybe he also wished things were back to normal. 'What ever happened?' Sasuke asked him self. Deep down inside he wasn't the only one who asked this question Sakura, Family, friends, even there kids asked the same thing.

Sasuke then opened up the king size bed blankets then lifted up his wife gently and laid her in them and tucked her in gently and left the room again to head out for his late night party.

He got to the stairs when he was all the sudden tugged by the leg by his son Makoto.

Sasuke then turned around to look at him.

"Go to bed." Sasuke stated coldly.

"Why don't you sleep with mom anymore or why are you never home?" Makoto gave Sasuke his hurt eyes. Though Makoto was 13 he still had his emotional side that was not yet numbed like Chokichi.

"Makoto" Sasuke said softly in almost whisper "Why don't you go cuddle up with mom okay?" Sasuke then kneeled down to get to his height "I'm a busy man" Sasuke explained to the boy.

"Is that why mom is always crying?" Makoto eyes started to glossy.

Sasuke looked away for a bit then looked back at him "Well I…" His younger son cut off Sasuke.

"Maybe we can plan a family day for all of us to hang out just like old times," Makoto pleaded secretly hoping that there family would go back to normal where everything was happy.

"Would you like that?" Sasuke asked his son looking deep in his eyes.

"Yeah…." the pre teen looked to the side to get out of his fathers gaze.

"Okay I will see if I have time" Sasuke replied to the boy.

_'Time is never something you have'_ Makoto thought to himself angry yet sad.

"Now you go cuddle with mom and I'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke then stood up and walk down the stairs to the front door and left.

Makoto watched his father leave and then tip toed to his mom room and found her on the king size bed. He went on the other side to cuddle in with his mom's warmth. Sakura opened one eye.

"Hey hun" She whispered softly to her son.

"Night mom" Makoto then got comfortable in her arms and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Okay bye kids! Be good at school!" Sakura yelled out the window seeing her kids run off to school as she drove away to get to her office job.

"Oh he's so dreamy I wish he liked me" Chokichi fan girls mumbled out flirtatious.

The dark haired boy entered his classroom where his first subject was math. Chokichi went to sit by the window to daze out to space. He was already ahead in all his classes.

"Good morning Chokichi-Kun" a girl with blue eyes and purple long hair greeted him with a smile.

"Hn" The boy replied still looking out the window.

Chokichi was getting check out stares from the girls in the classroom and glares from the boys in the class but he didn't care. The boy with dark hair looked away from the window to look to the side of him to see Sachi sitting beside him the girl with purple hair and blue eyes when he notice the class clown was hitting on her.

"Leave her alone" Chokichi glared at the boy with a deathly stare scaring the boy away.

_'How annoying' _he thought to himself.

Sachi then mumbled a "Thank you" Quietly.

The teacher then walked in to start teaching the class.

* * *

Sakura got home early from work it was 1 pm in 2 hours she would have to go pick up the kids so she looked on the bookshelf and sat on the couch and started to read. Makoto cuddling with her made her morning the best because she didn't wake up alone in the bed.

Sasuke walked into the house quietly to see his wife sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey" he said softly yet frisky to her and started the conversation.

Sakura looked in his direction then looked back at her book

"Hey" She replied back trying not to care that her husband for once was actually talking to her and starting the conversation.

"So Makoto wants to plan a family play date," Sasuke stated out in the open.

"Well when you actually find the time and can actually make it then we can" Sakura's morning was now going to get wreck by her inattentive husband.

"I'll find time" Sasuke paused to look at the calendar next to the fridge "I'm free Sunday" Sasuke then turned his head to look at his wife who was still reading her book.

Sakura put down her book and was now kind of happy that for once her husband wanted to plan something and seemed actually into it.

_'Maybe he was serious about the family fun thing' _Sakura thought to her self.

"Okay maybe we can have a picnic and take a walk through the park" Sakura suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Sasuke then walk to the living room where Sakura was sitting and picked up the book Sakura was reading. ' A life back in time?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh I just started that," Sakura explained

"I see well I got to get back to work" Sasuke walked to the door and left.

_'Wouldn't hurt to say good bye' _Sakura thought to her self kind of sad then took out the little book hiding in the A Life back in time book.

* * *

**I hope you guys all liked it please Review!**


	3. Purple and Pink

**Please read! Just to let you all know I edited the other chapters if you want to go back and read them XD I'm actually going to start editing all my stories and new chapters it's time get rid of the laziness XD anyways I hope you all enjoy! P.S Thank you WooHooDork For helping me to become a better writer!**

**A broken Family Picture ch 3**

Sakura went to go pick up her kids from school. She was in a better mood today because of her conversation with Sasuke about the picnic and she couldn't wait to tell Makoto and Chokichi. Sakura pulled over to see her youngest boy get into the car.

"Mom" Sakura then turned her head to her window to see her oldest son. By his facial expression she could tell that he was trying not to show his little happiness inside.

"Oh is that your friend?" Sakura looked over to the side of him to see a girl with purple hair.

"Yeah" The boy said excitedly but kept it under cover so he wouldn't loose his cool.

"I was wondering if she could come over, we have a school project we both need to do" Chokichi explained.

Sakura looked over at the girl who showed a tint of blush, which caused Sakura to smirk. "Of course she can come!" Sakura screeched in excitement.

_'Weird he never brings friends over this girl must be something special'_ the matchmaker in side Sakura started to show a bit.

The two teens got into the car.

"Hey I'm Makoto" the boy said with a smile on his face and went to shake the girl hand.

Sakura started to drive away to the mansion.

"Aw Chokichi you didn't tell me your brother was such a gentlemen," the girl said while giggling.

Chokichi glared at his female friend, which caused her to glare back playfully

Sakura notice this action _'so cute!'_ Sakura yelled at her self like a fan girl

"What's your name?" Sakura asked loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Oh! Sorry my name is Sachi" Sachi said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Sachi" Sakura replied back to her.

They all got to the mansion and entered through the door. Sakura then realize that she hasn't gone shopping and there was probably not that much food in the house.

"Um! Makoto want to go grocery shopping with me?" Sakura ask her little son with a smile on her face.

"Sure mom!" **(A/N Don't parents just wish all their kids were like that eh?: P)**

"Chokichi and Sachi, Makoto and I are going to go shopping do you guys need anything?" Sakura asked the 2 teens that were starting to work on their project together in the living room.

"Just get us a bag of chips," Chokichi yelled out so his mom could hear him.

"Okay!" Sakura yell back at him happily. Every moment that Sakura and Chokichi would talk Sakura felt happiness because her oldest son never usually was social. Sakura then left with Makoto.

Chokichi and Sachi got right down to finish there project. They wanted to get it done fast.

"No that's wrong it doesn't go there," The boy yelled out which caused Sachi to get mad right back at him.

"It does go there did you forget to read the instructions?" Sachi said with a bit of cute attitude.

Chokichi started to nibble on Sachi neck then went to kiss her "Well I know where my lips go" Chokichi said calmly.

Sachi blushed a deep red "Your mom will probably be home soon," Sachi stated nervously to the hottest guy in school.

"Don't worry she shops for like 3 hours which is why I never go" Chokichi mumbled out and quickly attacked Sachi's lips. Chokichi then stopped for a second and looked at the girl.

"Hey Sachi" He whisper and wrapped his arms around her into his tight embrace "I'm not playing with you so don't worry I'll always be here with you" he stated firmly to make sure she would understand that his words were real.

"Okay I believe you" Sachi said while hugging him back.

To the kids surprise they heard someone walk through the door to only see a manly figure. Sasuke smirked at the position the two teens were in. They quickly let go of each other to make it look like they were doing their project not knowing that Chokichi father had already seen them holding each other.

"So son who is this girl beside you?" Sasuke asked him with a tint of evilness.

Chokichi glared at his father.

"Oh. Hi Mr. Uchiha I'm Sachi" The girl spoke out nervously.

"Nice to meet you Sachi" Sasuke then continued to walk up stairs to his office.

**

* * *

-Sasuke's flash back-**

Sasuke started to kiss Sakura passionately.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura stuttered out "we need to finish this project" Sakura said smartly.

"You are my project" Sasuke started to kiss and suck on her neck which caused the pink hair girl to blush a deep red.

"So I'm just a peace of paper to you that once your done with you'll throw away?" Sakura questioned him with a sad face.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and look intensely at the green jaded eyes "Don't you ever think that you will always be the love note I will always keep!" Sasuke yelled at her so he could get her to understand his feelings.

**-End of Sasuke's flash back-**

Sasuke stopped for a while to sulk the memory in _'If only if she knew what I still truly felt' _Sasuke was mad at him self.

* * *

Chokichi and Sachi continued to work on their project. Chokichi just sat there for a while looking at the cute girl in front of him who was trying to figure out the next part of the project and then something hit him. He was aware that he looked like his father but still had his own face qualities but he also notice how Sachi and his mom both had uncommon hair colors. '_Dad Actually stopped to talk to me'_ Chokichi thought to himself and continued to look at the girl in front of him _'Does dad still love mom?'_ It was a question that Chokichi ponder for a while but then went back to help the helpless girl who couldn't figure out a thing.

Sakura and Makoto got back from shopping and Sachi and Chokichi helped put the groceries away. Sachi dad came to pick her up.

"By Sachi come again!" Sakura yelled out to her as the car drove away. Sasuke then came down the stairs.

"Did Sachi go home?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yup!" Makoto said with a smile and went to sit at the dinner table.

"Sasuke its dinner if you want to eat" Sakura said to her husband.

"I'll eat later" Sasuke walked up the stairs to his office.

Sasuke's action hurt the family deeply but there was something that was nagging on Chokichi. 'He even came down stairs to say good bye?'

"Oh kids" Sakura spoke out happily.

Makoto and Chokichi gave their attention to their mother.

"On Sunday our family is going for a picnic!" Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

"With dad?" the oldest son asked.

"Yup!" Sakura said with even more excitement

"Yay!" Makoto was so happy.

Chokichi just sat there and smirked at how happy for once Makoto and his mom were. 'Maybe our family isn't that hopeless' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed please Review!**


	4. Mommy is all right

**Heyy I hope you guys will enjoy ts get kind of depressing but I promis next chapter there with be a SasuSaku fluff thingy :) Review!**  


* * *

It was Sunday. The day that Sakura and Chokichi and Makoto were waiting for because for once they were sure that a father a husband would show up for this family advent that he planed.

"Okay everyone get in the car" Sakura yelled out happy and grabbed the picnic basket and opened the door to the trunk and placed the basket down and went into the drivers seat and right after she put her seat belt on her to strong boys entered the car.

"Is dad coming with us?" Makoto was the first to start the conversation as Sakura drove away from the large mansion.

"He said he was going to meet us there" Sakura explained to her youngest son.

Sakura and her two kids got to the park and found a nice place to set up under a cherry blossom tree. It was sunny and the weather was so nice the only thing missing was Sasuke.

"Mom it's been an hour already are you sure dad is coming?" Chokichi was the first one to ask the question that Sakura and Makoto were also both wondering.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled out to get the Uchiha's attention.

"What?" Sasuke hissed he knew he was an hour late already for his family plans he really wanted to go but work needed him and it was obvious they were not going to let him go anytime soon.

"More paper work to do these need to be signed right away" Karin wined knowing that the Uchiha was stressed out enough.

Sasuke then turned around to look at the girl who was his secretary "Can't you just leave it on my desk?" Sasuke snarled out in anger.

"No because these papers are due for a meeting in about 20 minuets" Karin looked at the boy sadden.

Sasuke looked at the clock and sighed and he then grabbed the papers from Karin's hand and left to his office with out a word.

* * *

It was three hours and Sakura and Makoto and Chokichi were all sitting on the picnic blanket sadden while eating the food Sakura prepared for all of them.

"Maybe we should just go home" Chokichi started.

They were all deeply hurt especially Makoto.

"Hey guys!" a friend voice said to the three of them.

They all turned around to see a browned haired man walk up to the depressed family.

"Hey Kiba" Sakura gave him a fake smile.

"Hey Such a surprise to see you all here me and my dog were just going for a walk" Kiba explain then he notice how sad everyone looked he looked carefully at Sakura and then at Chokichi and then he stopped and took time to stare at the youngest Makoto who looked more heart broken then any of them. Kiba then went up to Makoto and smiled.

"Hey you want to play catch with me and my dog?" (A/N Sorry I'm not a big Kiba fan and I don't know his dogs name)

Makoto looked up at the man with the brown hair then looked at his mom and she gave a little smile.

"Don't worry hun Kiba is really nice" Sakura started to cheer up.

"Can I maybe join?" Chokichi asked which shocked Sakura.

"Of course you can dude" Kiba smiled at the two kids and got out his ball and started to play catch with Sakura's kids. The dog went over to Sakura and sat with her and the girl stroke the dog nice a gently.

The park was kind of crowed that day and there was a guy who was taking pictures for his photo album he was working on. He notices this family under the tree and was surprisingly touched by how well this family got along.

"Hey guys!" The photographer yelled out to get there attention.

"Yes?" Sakura was the on to reply to the man.

"Can I take your picture?" The man with the black suit was now standing where they were all laughing.

"Sure" Sakura stated while giggling.

"Okay everyone sit together," The man instructed then notice something was off.

"Hey husband and wife mind getting a bit closer?" The guy asked while focusing the camera.

Sakura and Kiba looked at each other and then back at the camera. To Sakura's shock Kiba leaned in closer to her.

"That's perfect" The man then took the picture.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Sakura got up from her seat and walked over to the man.

"Sure you can here" He handed her the photo "don't worry it saved on to my camera" The man smiled "thank you" he then walked away taking more pictures. **(A/N for those of you who were guessing that was Sai and the camera is kind of like deep into the future where digital cameras are also mini printers)**

Kiba and Sakura and her two kids went there separate ways after awhile. Sakura told Kiba that she would print out the picture for him.

* * *

Sasuke got to the park and looked everywhere for his family. Sadly it started to rain while he was searching he would not give up hope. He then found a cheery blossom tree and he ran over to it but to only find a guy with a camera.

"Hey Sai what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm working for your company silly! You told me to take some park pictures," Sai explained.

"Well have you seen a girl with pink hair and two kids?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Yes actually it was a happy family," Sai blurted out with not thinking.

"Family?" Sasuke was confused.

"Yeah the husband really liked dogs" Sai smirked "anyways I need to get going my camera is getting wet" Sai then left the Uchiha with no words left in him to say or to think.

* * *

Sasuke got home to see Sakura at the kitchen table with a beer and a glass.

"Couldn't find time for your damn family again?" Sakura spat out with out even looking at that damn Uchiha.

"Couldn't find me at the bottom of the bottle?" Sasuke spat back at her.

"He! I wouldn't even be sitting her if you just kept to your fuckn word for once" Sakura yelled out at him.

Sasuke laughed, "Oh some on Sakura you know me better then that"

"Well good then go fuck one of those girls tonight and how about we just forget about the fuckn world and who you fuckn hurt back at home!" Sakura got up from her seat dizzily she was drunk from drinking to much alcohol.

"Maybe I fuckn will since you don't show me fuckn love at all" Sasuke screamed at her loosing his temper feeling alone deep inside.

"Ha ha" Sakura coughed out "you know what? Fuck you"

"Shut up Sakura" Sasuke was heading for the door.

"Go fuck yourself up for all I fuckn care but if were not here in the morning its your fuckn fault" Sakura warned him.

"Your just drunk you won't leave" Sasuke said out loud still angry and left the mansion.

Sakura went back down and sat at her seat still drinking as much as she could.

* * *

While Sasuke and Sakura were having there fight. Makoto ran to Chokichi room quickly. Though the mansion was big they could hear everything. Chokichi then quickly hugged his brother and both remained in a corner blasting their music loud enough trying not to hear their foolish so called parents fighting

After noticing everything was quiet again Makoto got up and started to run down the stairs.

"Wait Makoto!" Chokichi yelled after him.

"Mom are you al-" Makoto was cut off from Sakura hand slapping the boy.

Sakura got up from her seat and started to cry and embraced the boy tightly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean that" She kept repeating over and over again.

"Do you forgive mommy?" Sakura asked desperately.

Makoto then hugged his mother back "mommy are you all right?"

"Mommy's all right" she then whispered and grabbed her boy hand and led him up stair to Chokichi room.

"Come on were packing" Sakura told her older son

* * *

Sasuke got home that morning and felt a bit hurt and emptiness inside his heart. He then looked around him and notice that there was something missing. Sasuke was walking towards his office but stopped and turn towards Sakura's room and saw on the bed a family photo but this time it was different instead of him it was a picture of Kiba with his wife and kids. This angered Sasuke he then looked to the night table to see a note.

Your wrong Sasuke

When you decided to act like a father for once and husband again then your welcome to message us but until then don't even talk to us ever again

Sakura

Sasuke scrunched up the note in his hand and grabbed his cell phone out.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke said in a sad voice trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"How do I win her back?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!!**


	5. Lunch

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy it this is the third last chapter so 2 more chapters to go This chapter is dedicated to TragedyDawl she is not feeling good and I hope she feels better and This will give her something to read while she is feeling sick Love you Hope you feel Better soon :) If you haven't check out her stories be sure to do there amazing! Don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

**Re cap- **"Hey guys!" a friend voice said to the three of them.

They all turned around to see a browned haired man walk up to the depressed family.

"Hey Kiba" Sakura gave him a fake smile.

"Hey Such a surprise to see you all here me and my dog were just going for a walk" Kiba explain then he notice how sad everyone looked he looked carefully at Sakura and then at Chokichi and then he stopped and took time to stare at the youngest Makoto who looked more heart broken then any of them

"Come on were packing" Sakura told her older son

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke said in a sad voice trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"How do I win her back?"

* * *

Sakura and her two kids were staying at Kiba's house it wasn't as big as the mansion they use to live in but it was a really nice a big house. Kiba gave each other them their own room and helped them get relaxed and comfortable.

A week had pass and it was a Saturday morning and it was about 6 am when Makoto woke up.

Makoto tipped toed into the kitchen to get his early morning breakfast. However he realized he wasn't the only one in the kitchen and saw an older figure getting a glass of water. The man turn his head and smiled.

"Good morning Makoto how are you?" Kiba asked calmly and quietly.

"Just hungry" The boy stated out tiredly.

"Would you like me to make you anything? I can make you some scrambled eggs if you want?" Kiba smiled again.

"Sure!" Makoto took the offer it wasn't often that someone would make breakfast especial an older man.

Kiba opened the fridge and pull out thee eggs and some milk and put toast in the toaster and he grabbed a bowl and started to beat the eggs and milk together.

"So is this what a father is like?" Makoto mumbled out with an almost sad expression.

Kiba stopped to think for a bit and put the scramble eggs he cooked on a plate and gave it to the boy in front of him.

The man then sat beside Makoto.

"Makoto fathers all come different" Kiba explained making Makoto frown a bit.

"Do you love my mom?" the boy asked.

Kiba looked down a bit saddened, "Yes I do but that's not the point" The boy looked at the man he was talking to.

"I think your dad still loves your mom they are just a little lost" Kiba paused for a second then continued "learn this lesson and sulk it into your brain never take another man woman unless she and him have finally and officially ended"

"Do you think mom and dad are going to end it?" the boy asked while his eyes became glossy.

"Nope" Kiba said surely "Sasuke isn't the type to let the woman he loves go, you see Makoto my parents were also in the same boat like them I use to be like you"

"What happened to your parents?" Makoto asked.

"They divorce, sometimes relationships can't be fixed" Kiba took a sip of his coffee.

Makoto was now deeply depressed by what Kiba just told him.

"Makoto" Kiba spoke out gently making the boy give his attention "do you know what caused to make your parents fight?"

" I use to think I knew why but now I'm not sure" Makoto stopped eating his eggs and put his hands on his lap looking down.

"Well tell me what you think that caused it" Kiba wanted to hear what the boy had to say.

Makoto started to shed a bit of tears before he spoke out " My mom was pregnant and dad and mom always wanted a big family this was there third child I was going to have a little sister" Makoto paused at the memory then continued " but mom and dad came home with no baby in there hands" Makoto started to wipe the tears coming down from his eyes.

Kiba grabbed Makoto in his embrace. "The doctors told her that she couldn't bare anymore children" Kiba whispered to the boy in his arms explaining the things that his parents never told him. Kiba pulled away from the embrace and looked at the boy very carefully "Makoto a broken can always be fixed but no matter what Sasuke did to try and help your mom nothing worked and because she started drinking your father was left in the dark alone. You see your father didn't just loose his baby girl he lost his best friend and lover as well and there hearts were both left broken"

Makoto looked back at the older guy who was telling him the missing links behind the fight "why does dad sleep with other woman then?" Makoto stopped crying.

"You know" Kiba leaned back on his chair " I never really figured that out I'm more of your mom's friend then your dad's your better off talking to uncle Naruto about that"

They both looked up to hear footsteps heading towards the kitchen. No it wasn't Sakura it was Chokichi who heard the whole conversation.

"So that was the mystery behind it all?" Chokichi asked confused.

"What I know at least"

* * *

The kids were at school and it was now lunchtime at Sakura's work.

"Hey Sakura isn't that your husband?" One of the ladies asked pointing to a guy with black spike hair who was handsome walking toward there table.

"No!" Sakura spoke out loud enough for everyone in her group to hear and turned her head the other way not looking at the guy who was now at their table.

"Sakura I got you your favorite! Thai food" Sasuke spoke out handing her a bag filled with yummy smelling Thai food.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked out questioning his actions.

"You still do like Thai food right?" He asked putting the bag in front of her "I got you springs rolls and red curry with tofu and coconut rice" Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke I like yellow curry with tofu" Sakura started to unwrap the bag a brought out the food that he got. Sakura began to give out a light smile which Sasuke took notice.

"Oh I guess I'll know that for next time" Sasuke blurted out as the girls in Sakura's table stared in awe of Sasuke handsomeness and kindness.

"You want to share Sasuke?" Sakura turned her head to look at the man who was still standing there only keeping his eyes on the woman with pink hair.

"I actually have to get going to work again I'll see you around" Sasuke said to her and started to walk but then stopped and turned his whole body towards Sakura "bye" he spoke out into almost a whisper but Sakura heard and a shock face hit her but a warm feeling hit her heart.

* * *

"Kiba can you pick up my kids my car is not working at all" Sakura said angry on the phone.

"Sure. Do you want me to pick you up?" Kiba asked in concern.

"No I'll just take the buss"

Kiba and Sakura then said their good byes.

Sakura walked up to the bench to wait for a buss but to her shock she wasn't the only one sitting on the bench.

"Car troubles?" Sasuke asked out from the other side of the bench.

"Yup. You?"

"Yup"

They both sat in silence for a while until Sakura broke the silence.

"How are things?" Sakura shifted her eyes to the black spike hair man.

"Okay, you forgot something at the mansion when you find the time come pick it up" Sasuke mumbled out.

"Okay" Sakura whispered out.

Sasuke notice her change in emotion but before he could do anything the buss came by.

"Well good bye Sasuke"

"Bye Sakura"

They were both taking different buses.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter ****Review!**

* * *


	6. Devorce?

**Hey guys been awhile since I updated this fanfic but her it is sorry if it gets kind of rushy and the next chapter will be the last chapter anyways please Review!!**

* * *

Sakura was at the mansion door she slipped her hand to the bottom of the mailbox where the extra key was. She peeked through the door and shut it behind her.

"Hello?" Sakura called out thinking that no one was home.

"Hey" Sasuke stated putting a bunch of work papers on the kitchen counter.

Sakura walked up to the kitchen and saw that it was a big mess.

"So Sasuke where was the thing I left?" Sakura looked at the pile of dishes and burnt left over food on the counter. The whole house was up side down.

"Oh its right here" Sasuke walked over to the living room Sakura following him. Sasuke picked the object up and looked at it for a bit then turned around and handed it to Sakura.

"You want to stay for dinner? We can order Thai food if you want" Sasuke mumbled out looking away from the daze Sakura gave him.

"Sure" She spoke out loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke opened up the drawer with the menu in it and placed it on the dinning room table signaling Sakura to come help him choose their dinner.

"Yellow curry with tofu right?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Can we also get a noodle dish?" Sakura pointed to one that sounded delicious. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head and picked up the cordless phone and went to dial up there order.

Sasuke and Sakura sat at the table quiet. Sakura put the picture in her purse and decided that it was time to pull out the other thing that was hidden in there.

"Sasuke" she chirped out.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the pink haired woman who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Here" Sakura handed him a large brown envelop

Sakura opened up the envelope and his heart sting with pain he then looked up at Sakura who was biting her bottom lip.

"A divorce?" Sasuke said in a hurt squeak.

"Well…" Sakura trailed off.

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked her coldly raising his voice at her "we can make this work!" Sasuke stood from his chair walking to the kitchen counter running his hand through his hair.

"Well I don't know what else to do" Sakura explained her self as small tears fell from her eyes. Sakura refused to turn her face to look at Sasuke and Sasuke to refuse to look at his wife.

"I don't know why can't we just forget it all and start over!" Sasuke blurted the idea watching Sakura from the back shake her head.

"Sasuke It's not that simple…we both scared each other"

"Let's just say were sorry and get back to her a lives!" Sasuke was getting annoyed.

Sakura stood from her chairs turning her face to look at Sasuke "and what you go back to your sluts and I go back to fuckn drinking did that solve anything?" The pink haired girl asked furious. Sakura started to walk closer to him.

_'How am I suppose to solve any of this if she doesn't do anything except point out everything that needs to be fuckn fixed' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Knock Sasuke and Sakura attention turned to the door.

"I'll get it," Sasuke spat out.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered the door miserably but expression changed when he saw whom it is.

"Sachi what brings you here?" The man gave a confused look hoping that the girl couldn't see what was going on.

"Chokichi was not at school today I thought I would drop his homework off"

Sasuke grabbed the homework sheets then purple caught his eye "Sachi is that your natural hair color?"

Sachi took one step back a little off guard to Mr. Uchiha's question "yeah its natural, Umm tell Chokichi I'll see him on Monday" Sachi waved to Sasuke and left to her parents vehicle a drove off.

Sasuke shut the door and started to walk up the stairs starting the conversation again but was already shock to see Sakura give him signed papers.

"Sasuke It's stupid even trying just sign them!" Sakura was now whacking him with the papers after trying to get him to take them.

Sakura was shock at Sasuke action slamming her against the wall feeling his hot warm breath against her face looking at her into very soul.

"Sakura I know your hurt" Sasuke whispered calmly looking into her eyes pinning her tighter to the wall to feel her push against him hard.

"Move back" Sasuke whispered into her ear "tell me all the things I use to and I'll fix them all the things you want me to change just come back Sakura"

Sakura shook her head as tears began to fall heavily from her eyes and forced her self out of the warm embrace "Sometimes Sasuke all I wanted was for you to hold me but sometimes holding or love isn't enough " she whispered out looking straight into those onyx eyes.

"Well your going to get more then that!" Sasuke said with determine slamming his lips on to Sakura grabbing her close to his body pressing her gently on the other wall kissing her hard until she kissed him back.

Sasuke lifted her legs up to sit on his man hips, kissing her on her neck nibbling down on it causing her to moan of the attention she hasn't received in a very long time.

Knock Sasuke and Sakura both peeked open an eye

"Thai food" Sakura gasp out getting air from Sasuke non-stop planting kisses on her.

"Hn lets just ignore it" Sasuke spoke out kissing his wife enjoying him self with her legs around him tight.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whacked him in the head.

"Fine!" Sasuke dropped down Sakura gently and walked to the door.

He gave the man a 100 dollar bill "yeah…yeah… keep the change" Sasuke grabbed the box of Thai food and shut the door dropped the box on the table and grabbed Sakura bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

Sakura was glaring at the take out food and looked up at Sasuke "I'm hungry though" Sakura whined.

"You can eat me!" Sasuke said miserably just wanting to be back into his intament moment with his wife.

"But Sasuke! I don't know if I trust you with a bed"

Sasuke laid her gently on the bed laying him on top of her gently pressing down kissing her neck "were married" he whispered out.

"Sasuke you might sleep with me and then be done with me like those other woman" Sakura hissed out stopping him from kissing her neck with pleasure. Sasuke grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him

"You are nothing like those other woman Sakura I to also wanted to be held but we were both to hurt by the news and forgot to fix each other the woman mean nothing to me the only reason why I did what I did was because I wanted to find your touch but when ever I didn't find it I just kept looking for it which became another door to other problems" Sasuke confessed himself bending down to kiss his wife tenderly.

Sakura started to tear up "I'm so sorry Sasuke!" She opened her arms and hugged him closer to her.

'All this time I was only thinking about my pain how I hurt never once did I actually think that Sasuke was hurting too' Sakura tears became deepened.

Sasuke peeked up and rolled on to the side of Sakura " lets just watch a movie together and eat Thai food"

Sakura was now confused "Sasuke I don't mind if we go farther"

Sasuke position himself to face his beautiful wife and held her close to him kissing her "I know but I'm in the mood for a movie night plus the kids"

"Oh yeah the kids" Sakura chirped out "probably should talk to them about moving back and stuff"

"That's if they still want me as their father"

* * *

**SasuSaku Fluff Yummy So I didn't add the lemon because I wasn't sure what this story was rated O_O anyways please Review! but if you guys so badly want one Mention that in the review and last chapter with a dick socking war! Yummmmmmmmmmyyy :)**


End file.
